nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of vehicles
Within the Frencoverse exists a plethora of vehicles and craft, both for normal civilian functions and martial combat duties. Ranging from the ground-bound behemoth tanks to the space-trekking leviathan battleships, and from the serene civilian cruisers to the mightiest of cargo freighters, the Frencoverse lives and breathes locomotive industrialism and innovation. Below is a comprehensive list of vehicles that exist within the Frencoverse. Some may be based on earlier historical ancestors, while others are birthed in a perfectly new light. First divided into civilian and military sections, these sections are later divided into vehicle subsections based on their method of travel and structure, and from there the nation(s) that come to field them. Vehicles that exist only in the Alternative Canon are marked with an (AC) tag. Civilian 'Wheeled' Mechanocratic Russia * Kristovets-III New Frenco Empire * Corvette Flying Stingray 'Tracked' 'Mecha/Walkers' Mechanocratic Russia * UP-7 * Eridan-class lava-wader 'Hovercraft' New Frenco Empire * Cadillac Darter 'Aircraft' 'Watercraft' 'Spacecraft' Mechanocratic Russia * Burlak-class interplanetary freighter Military 'Wheeled' Antarctic Commonwealth * FV400 Mechanocratic Russia * Deya * Balqash * Khanka * ET-60 Mechanocratic Russia (MC2) * GAZ-15 Deya * MAZ-32 Balkhash * VAZ-28 Khanka * BTR Barsuk Baltic Union * Polaris DAGOR A3 'Tracked' Antarctic Commonwealth * FV355 * FV605 * FV680 * FV445 * FV700 Baltic Union * Iron Wolf tank * Thunder tank destroyer European Federation * Schlachtross HACV Free Worlds Conglomerate * Monet Mk. I Imperium of Sidhae * Battlemaster tank Mechanocratic Russia * Kuznetsovets ** ZSU-85-4 * T-100 * IS-44 * IS-51 * BTR-29 * BREM-41 * M-2000 Mechanocratic Russia (MC2) * T-25 * BTRT-29 * 2S21 * 2S24 Rytsar * 2K92-M1 New Frenco Empire * M6 * M2 Old World Conglomerate * Charlemagne Mk. I United European Mechanocracy * TT100 Alpine 'Mecha/Walkers' Antarctic Commonwealth * FV925 Mechanocratic Russia * ART-51 * AST-N * AST-V * AST-C * TU-46 * TU-52 * TU-64 Mechanocracy of Mankind * Shturmovaya Mashina 'Hovercraft' Antarctic Commonwealth * FV480 Mechanocratic Russia * Kosa * T-150 * T-200 Meritocracy of Luna * GI-3 * GT-4 'Aircraft' Mechanocratic Russia * Mi-64 * Mi-82 * Ka-91 * Er-7 * Tu-245 * Tu-290 * Yak-99 * MiG-49 * MiG-52 * Su-55 * Su-78 * Yer-47 New Solar Coalition * M-112 Kestrel Baltic Union * V-245 Skyranger 'Watercraft' Mechanocratic Russia * ''Zmey''-class ekranoplane Soviet Union * ''Aurora''-class missile submarine Mechanocratic Russia (MC2) * Zubr II-class landing craft * Yarostnyy-class attack ekranoplane * Povelitelnyy-class transport ekranoplane * Varyag-class destroyer * Zolotoy Vek-class battlecruiser * Admiral Mirkhov-class amphibious assault ship Baltic Union * Delfin-class assault boat * Manta-class assault boat 'Spacecraft' Antarctican Commonwealth * Westland Viper Aerospace Fighter * Fury Aerospace Fighter * Solar-Class Missile Destroyer * Mars-class Assault Carrier Mechanocratic Russia * GaR-54 * BTR-P * Yekaterinburg-class destroyer * Mezghorye-class missile stealther * Baikonur-class battlecruiser * Vladivostok-class fleet carrier * Kliment Voroshilov-class supercarrier * Vladimir Lenin-class dreadnought * Kobra-class hunter-killer stealther (AC) * Marsianingrad-class destroyer (AC) * Kharibda-class interdictor (AC) * Arkhont-class superdreadnought (AC) * World Eater hyperdreadnought (AC) Order of the Trinity * Nemesis-class dreadnought Mechanocracy of Mankind * Mistral-class corvette - (inc. Mechanocratic Russia, AC) * Yarostnyy-class destroyer * Berijev-class star cruiser - (inc. Mechanocratic Russia, AC) * Badanov-class battleship - (inc. Mechanocratic Russia, AC) * Apokalypsis-class star dreadnought * Mystra-class star dreadnought * Chernabog-class hyperdreadnought New Frenco Empire * Asimov-class Battlecarrier * Actium-class Dreadnought Imperium of Sidhae * Thunderhawk dropship * Valkyrie dropship * Imperious-class strike cruiser * Odin-class supercarrier * Dies Irae-class superdreadnought * Fenrir-class superdreadnought Category:Vehicles Category:Out of Character